


A Cloud

by Sailorzeplin



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Is this sad?, M/M, i don’t know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorzeplin/pseuds/Sailorzeplin
Summary: Inktober Day 1





	A Cloud

Brian and Pat had been close friends from the moment Brian joined Polygon. Inseparable, they seemed to be at times. Laughing and talking during lunch, seeming to do more joking than eating, always complaining later that they should have eaten more. Making videos together, editing together, sometimes even writing together, both hunched over keyboards, tapping away as they worked, just being in each other’s presence enough to satisfy. So really, when they announced they would be moving in together, it was just a natural next step. An amplification of their already solid friendship. And when they announced that they were dating each other, it was again just the expected escalation. A step up. But now, when they looked back, they should have known something was wrong.   
They should have seen it in Pat’s eyes, the tint of green.   
They should have seen it in Brian’s smile, the flash of fangs.   
But they didn’t. How could they have? The two men were too wrapped in each other for anyone to see much of anything from the outside. And yet they still held themselves accountable. They still wondered where they had gone so wrong. 

It’s not as though it had ended in tragedy. On the contrary, it hadn’t really ended at all. But it still felt like a cloud hung over the two desks where they used to sit, something noxious, something toxic. They were too afraid to bring it up, worried that the cloud would overtake the room if they gave it too much power. Sometimes they would sigh as they passed the desks, others would feel that pull of guilt, and some would secretly thrill at the fact that it’s former inhabitants had escaped unscathed. But no matter the reaction, no one touched the desks. They remained a silent memorial. 

It wasn’t until they saw on the news, years later, that the two monsters had been caught, that they touched the desks. With heavy hearts they watched the footage of the brilliant pair, the singer and his audience, being pulled apart, fangs in the mouth of one and scales on the temples of the other. And then, through almost silent agreement two stood up and turned down all the pictures on those desks, the air still heavy around them, but more sad, more melancholy than before, and definitely not poisonous.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm this is too short


End file.
